The Codex of Titans
by Neoxis1123
Summary: Louise summons the Codex of Titans and learns how to become an alchemist and create powerful Titans ( my very first fanfic ) ( On Hold!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first time writing and making fanfics so don't expect it to be great**

 **Just give me reviews on, how could I improve**

 **This story of mine or any other stories that I shall be making in the future**

 **Note: I check my stories from time to time if there are any misspelled words and update it.**

* * *

 **Guys, this is a familiar of zero-titans crossover and Titans is an Android game**

* * *

The Codex of Titans

By: Neoxis1123

_  
Chapter 1 - springtime familiar summoning

* * *

In a country named Tristain a certain pinklett name Louise is currently staring at the ceiling of her dorm room in a way That many would think she is sleeping with her eyes open, but that is not the reason why she is in that state it is because today was the Springtime familiar summoning the day where students will summon their familiars.

"Today is the day" she muttered as she thinks of all the possibilities that may happen when she summons her familiar.

Will her spell explode and fail as always? Or maybe she will kill herself in her explosions? Sparing her from the humiliation that comes after Or maybe she will finally be able to successfully summon a familiar and prove that she is a capable image worthy of her family name.

As she ponders with what might happen, she began to wonder what time is it? When she looks at her clock she realized that she has only 10 minutes before class She instantly jumps out of bed and put her clothes on. She did not even care about breakfast considering she already miss it, she dashes out of her room and Began to run towards the field where the summoning will take place.

10 minutes later...

Louise was glad to make it in time for her class, but that end when a certain redhead walks toward her"well is it a bit late for a morning exercise eh Louise?"

"Shut up Zerbst" Louise spat out still tying to catch her breath,

Then their teacher Jean Colbert walks forward towards his class and tries to gain their attention "ok class settle down, today is that you will summon your Fated familiars and you will bind them and make them your partners for life as masters and servants" seeing as the entire class quiet down a respecting his announcement.

"Ok class lets begin" then the first student went into the clearing and began to chant after casting the spell an eagle appeared and land on the Students arm

Louise on the sideline watching as her classmates summon their respective familiar's, Guiche summoned a mole, then Montmorency or monmon to others summoned a frog.

Then Tabitha summoned a dragon "what? She summoned a DRAGON!" Louise screamed in her mind "no matter, I'm going to summon a dragon too a dragon that is even bigger!"

She says in her thoughts as she tries to remove her jealousy with pride. Then it's her rivals turn, she watches closely, ready to mock Kirch if she summoned a lame familiar,

When Kirch finishes casting a huge lizard appeared that is a meter in length end a foot in height much to her dismay Kirch send a mocking smile and a wink at her

"Does everyone have a familiar?" professor Colbert asked the students "professor the zero still haven't summoned her familiar yet" a random student announced "Miss Valliere if you could please step forward and perform the summoning ritual"

Louise was nervous she slowly went in the clearing, she could hear her classmates Whispering to each other she did not care its like this everyday since her spells always and up exploding in her face and blowing others near her.

When Louise rose her wand the student retreated at a minimum of 5 meters away from her to avoid being blasted sky high if her spell explodes again Louise began to chant the summoning ritual spell " _My servant that exist in this universe my divine, wise and powerful servant heed my call and appear_.

Then a small portal appeared in the sky just a few feet above her head the portal was green. The portal stayed there for some time it seems she is the only one that is Aware of the portal then something dropped from the portal hitting loose on the head, causing her to fall on the ground holding her head.

She looks at Front of her, she saw a really thick book in front of her "no wonder it hurt so much, huh?" then she realizes she summoned a book not living a familiar "She failed, " she said to herself "there are going to expel her and they will send her home and she will be disowned and married off to another house of nobles"

"Hah! It seems the zero has done it again, not only she did not fail to make any explosion, she even failed in summoning a proper familiar"  
"Yeah, you should just quit this school and marry a commoner and live in a farm""this made you even worst than a zero already" The insults just keep on going and going.

At the same time professor Colbert was watching the scene and began to wonder how on earth did she summon a book "Summoning a material Object is not unheard of but still a book of all things well at least she succeeded in casting the spell and that's an improvement"

"Sigh..." Putting aside all thoughts and saving it for later he decided to silence the student saving the pinklett from further insults "SILENCE! All of you are nobles, And all of you are expected to act like nobles not uneducated people" with this the entire class fell into silence.

"Miss Valliere please finish the binding ritual" "But professor its a book not a living thing, how do you expect me to have a book for familiar!"Louise protested "Miss Valliere even if it's not a living thing it is still summoned by you, " he countered her protest

"Then let me do the summoning again, maybe I will summon A better familiar"Louise protested again "no miss Valliere the summoning ritual is a sacred event and whatever you summon you are stuck with it and shall learn To accept it.

This time Louise did not argue and did what she was told and bind the book the rune in the middle of the book glowed for a bit and she saw the same rune on the book being engrave on her right hand.

Then she noticed that the runes On the upper area of the book and she read it it says Titans "titans? What freaking Brimer is a titan" then she was surprised she understood the runes that is not found in Halkeginia She decided to worry about it later in her dorm.

"Well class that will be all today, you are all to return to your respective dorms, dismiss" right after they were dismissed student after student levitated To the dorms leaving Louise to walk alone.

* * *

 **I know its short well what can you do, I'm still an amateur. Maybe once I get used to writing, I will be able to make it a bit longer, well please give me some reviews. See you Next time Neoxis out**

 **This is just an update of this chapter since I change my name to neoxis from the nexus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again chapter 2 of my story, please forgive me for any wrong spelling, grammar, or the way it is written so reviews are appreciated**

 **Since I'm still looking for suitable beta - readers, I'm just going to fix the errors**

 **And I am going to edit and fix the first chapter**

 **Anyway, on to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Massive turn of events

* * *

It took Louise half an hour just to reach her room, avoiding areas and hallways that are filled with other students, she doesn't want anymore insults regarding the events of the summoning ritual Lousie entered her room and fell into her bed, she stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep, she was exhausted from the summoning as it took 75% of her willpower The following morning she decided to see what's inside the book she summoned,

She went to her study table and slowly opened the book The rune on her hand and on the book glowed, then she opened the book and she saw drawing of golems she flipped the pages of the book and saw runes she did not understand then she tried to read it closely she and understood it says Wyrn titan and its made of wood? "What? How is a golem made of wood?"

Louise turns page after page and saw a drawing of different kinds of golems some looked what a golem should look like while others look like demons, some look like animals, others look like knights.  
And they even wield weapon that seems to like a sword and spear.

She was disturbed by her stomach rumbling and went to the cafeteria with her book that caught her fascination, She ate at the corner while reading her book "this is amazing golems that is made of any materials and they even have abilities of their own"  
Louise said in her thoughts even if golems being to cast magic was unheard of, she did not care a single bit, she did not even notice a certain red head approaching her table "Well hello Louise" Kirch greeted "it's rare seeing you bringing a book to places let alone read on"  
The red head said in a happy tone

Louise just ignored her seeing there is no point in getting mad and drawing attention to herself, then Kirch tried waving her hand between Louise and her book Louise did not move a muscle or even tried to stop Kirch "Hey Louise..." "hey are you even listening?" all she got was silence

"Hey Tabitha helps me out" a blue haired girl with glasses that came with her did not answer she also tried waving her hand between Tabitha and her book of course like l

Louise it had no effect getting frustrated that the two are not paying her any attention she decided to swipe the book from both girls " Aha, I got your books now you two have no choice but to... Huh?" she stopped her sentence when she felt a massive killer aura from Louise and Tabitha.  
Then complete destruction, the Louise readied her wand while Tabitha griped her staff and both cast a spell Louise caused an explosion while Tabitha caused a tornado, the combined spell of Louise and Tabitha utterly obliterated the entire cafeteria and blowing everyone in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Slam... Crash... " Now, now miss Longueville lets be civil and talk this out... ack" Headmaster Osmond or old Osmond to others is currently dodging everything that is thrown at him by a really pissed green haired secretary.

"Civil? You call yourself civilized? And no you can't take this one out you perverted old geezer!" She spat out while throwing everything she could grab on, when she was about to throw a book at the helpless old man the entire building shook from what seems to be an explosion.

"Oh dear... Miss Longueville could you please summon the ones responsible causing the commotion, I want to have a little talk with them" Old Osmond ordering her in hopes she would forget throwing and heed his orders, closing his eyes and expecting she would leave immediately.  
"Yes headmaster" Longueville replied she turned and heads for the door "phew... I'm glad that's over... Oof" old Osmond fell on the floor after being hit on the face with a book that he forgot that was still in her hand.

After throwing the book that was in her hand Longueville left the room feeling contented that she succeeded in taking her revenge on the old peeping geezer.

Back in the cafeteria the entire room was a mess table, chairs and plates are broken and turned, over food sticking on the and ceiling and student lying on the floor its like the entire room was used as a battleground.

"ZERO! why the heck would you cast a spell in here look at my desert!" a random student yelled at her "you will always be a zero so do us a favor a quit this school another one yelled at her Louise who was also a mess was then bombarded my insults then Tabitha took pity the girl this time because she was also responsible for the mess, she stod between the crowd and open her arms as if covering louise "stop" she said in a really low volume "also my fault" she added the students were surpise at the girl who was considered the most inteligent in all the 2nd years standing up and defending Louise the zero.

Kirch was also surprised at Tabitha she then think of why are they in this state, gathering her courage she also went forward and said "It's also my fault I made them angry" that was all Kirch said

Louise was the most surprise in all of them since she expects the Zerbst would also insult her, but she also defends her and also took responsibility, she started to respect her old rival and her blue haired companion.

"Who is responsible for this!?" Longueville asks in a surprise tone as she did not expect the destruction in front of her to be this bad. Then every student pointed at Louise, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Young lady please come with me to the headmasters office" Longueville said this time in an authoritative tone

Louise stood up and went to the exit with Longueville "oh no... It's over, I'm going to be expelled"  
Louise thoughts were broken when Kirch and Tabitha went towards Louise and Longueville "please take us with you we are also responsible"  
Gesturing herself and her partner, once again Louise was astonished with her rival taking responsibility for her actions.

* * *

After arriving in the Headmasters office...

Kirch, Louise, and Tabitha are currently confronting the Headmaster "miss Valliere your explosion has done significant damage to the school property to prevent further damage you must learn to control yourself"

He then turned to Kirch"you miss Zerbst you have been in this office many times because of your trouble making with the opposite sex, when you made friends with a calm and well behaved girl like miss Tabitha here I was hoping you would change that habit of yours"

After that he turn to Tabitha "and the last but not least miss Tabitha is the first you are called in this office for bad behavior I expected you to be an example for everyone in this school and you should keep it up for others to follow"

After scolding the three he told Tabitha that she could leave and wanted to talk with Miss Valliere and miss Zerbst in private

"Miss Valliere and miss Zerbst" he said sternly with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes, "I have a disappointing new for the two of you... You are both being expelled from this institution"

Both were surprised at the news of them being expelled Tears began to form and drip from Louise's eye "Its over my family is going to disown me or I'm going to be married off to some other nobles as a political sacrifice" Louise sobbed in the spot

It was also the same with her rival, tears are flowing from her eyes as she will also be sent back to Germania and married off to the bastard her parents wanted her to marry.

Seeing the two cry in front him made his heart ache, but the schools have rules and he vowed to follow the rules when he became headmaster "I'm sorry, but it has been decided, according to the rule of this school that a proper familiar servant must be summoned, and every student must be given 10 chances from bad behavior, those are the rules that you two were unable to fulfill".

Old Osmond tried to make them understand and accept that the rules and requirement shows no favoritism and exemption "I am truly sorry you two, but we are giving you two a week after the familiar tournament that is being held next month, use this time to prepare and give your farewells to others"

Louise and Kirch were sent back to their respective rooms right afterwards not wanting to see the sadness in their faces.

* * *

 **OK, this is really a massive turn of events**

 **I plan on making Louise and Kirch work together**

 **So expect more of these two in the next chapter in the story (It seems Colbert never got the chance to show up in this chapter)**

 **Please tell me for any correction and I will correct those and update the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again, here is chapter 4 and some replies**

 **Guest: I'm really glad that you enjoy my story, here is a chapter with 2k words unlike the last two chapters with only 1k+**

* * *

 **Now then, Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3- Titans and Declarations

Kirche on her room was crying in rivers "my last and only chance gone" this is her last chance since she got expelled from her first school, she knows people would call her a disgusting but it's because she just need some attention and meet with people she wants and be herself.

her parent would always say to get married to high noble and be a good wife. "how can she be a good wife to someone she doesn't even know or love him to begin with she tried reaching out to other girls but they would hate her and get jealous of her and guys would only care about her body its not her fault she has this kind of was lucky to have Tabitha as a close friend but weighing the poor girl with her problems is not something she would not want to do since Tabitha also has her own personal problems.

then there is Louise a girl who is also the same as her burdened by family and chained by fate she really like to reach out to Louise but Louise's family her family are bitter rivals she cursed her own self that she has to act by what her family expect her to do or be punished and she cursed herself for being born in the zerbst family as her suppose to be rival.  
and because of that she continued to put on a mask that hides the true Kirche so she could continue to get some attention from other people.

Kirche then realized what if she could deny what her parents want her to do the only thing I feared was the punishment that came from failing. "I could run away and start a new life...yes maybe that would do it if she run away she was then free to meet people who maybe would accept her and express her true self to the world.  
She then began to plan her escape.

* * *

Louise currently in her room crying until her pillow is soaked in her own tears "why does it have to be me what did I do to receive this torment" she said cursing her own fate that led her own expulsion. It was not her fault that she could not cast spells nor did she want to burden her family, In

It was not her fault that she could not cast spells nor did she want to burden her family, In fact she loved her family but her parents were driven by expectations and those expectations caused them to lose understanding and keeps them from respecting her dreams and wants in life, They keep telling her what's not to do and what to do.

she feels like a puppet that is unable to control her own life.

And she realized, will she happy when she meets the expectation of her parents? will her smile be true or she would be just lying to herself walking down the path she was forced to take and meeting obstacles she did not even want to meet? "No" she said in her mind "I don't care if I'm going to be expelled I don't even care if they disown me, I don't want anyone forcing me from doing the things I want again". I want to be free...

Louise's sadness was replaced by determination she looked at her book " if this book the same as a spell book"  
then maybe I can use whatever kind of magics that's stored in this book" she open the book starting on the first page and began to read and take notes

* * *

 **2 hours later -**

* * *

Louise decided to skip all her classes and went into a forest near the academy since she was about be kicked out anyway so there is no use in gathering more grades.

Louise looked at the book and read that this titan called boldarr titan requires 10 rocks and must be performed with the transmutation circle, Louise drew a cross and the the runes on her hand in the middle and made a circle around it and placed the rocks evenly on each end of the took Louise an hour just to place the rocks evenly on the sides since she has no idea how big is needed so she picked the biggest ones she could move "the bigger the better!".

Taking a short rest Louise read her notes again " ok boldarr titan... requires 10 rocks" she looked at the rocks "check..."  
"now performing the transmutation..." it says to place your hands on the middle of the circle and chant the words that she copied from the book

"By the power of the dormant spirits that exist in the very materials before me I hereby grant you the power to rise and" "serve me as your master in return"

Louise was crossing her fingers as she chants praying it would not send up in failure when Louise finished the chant the runes on her hand began to glow so did the rocks turn into orbs of light she then back away from the circle the orbs went to the middle and then the light disappeared revealing the rocks.

what happened next surprised Louise, the rocks are growing and multiply and are arranging themselves until a 10 meter Titan made of series of floating rocks

"She did it she was able cast a spell and it did not explode!" Louise then tried ordering her titan to attack some trees, then the titan swing's its arms at the tree, the tree instantly became lumber.

speaking of lumber she remembered a titan made of wood, she once again ordered her titan to cut the tree into 10 pieces she drew the transmutation circle the ordered her titan to place the wood evenly on the sides.

she repeated in cantations exactly like before than after a brief moment another titan appeared this time a bit shorter like 8 meters tall and it has a creepy face.

louise the read her book again trying to find its name and abilities "aha here it is" it's called the wyrn titan and its classified a common titan together with the boldarr, getting used to this kind of magic she then tried to look for more titans to make, then titan named the faust titan caught her attention.

the titan looks really majestic she read it and it said she needs 10 feathers. using her wyrn titan to trick birds and catching them she waited for an hour until a bird landed and the wyrn caught it then Louise proceeded to pluck 10 feather the she let the bird go.

Doing the same as before after the incantation the feathers swirled in the air like tornados and multiplying the the feathers burst outward revealing the faust titan and its beauty.

Louise then went to the book if she could find way to dispel her titans but thinking it's such a waste she kept looking until she found the Titanrecall its the process of turning a titan into a small crystal ball when its services are not required Louise then chanted the recall spell towards her titans

" _Return to your master"_

* * *

 **NOTE: I made some add-ons to make it easier for Louise and the spell here are already translated**

* * *

Then three titans glowed and turned into a glowing golden orb, the orbs went towards her and stopped just in front of her reached out towards the first orb then she was surprised that it's a solid object after grabbing the orb it stop glowing the crystal ball was green color then she procceded to retrieve the other orbs they look exactly identical but even so she could label which titan is the orb by feeling the aura it emits.

"Haaaa..." louise was exhausted like something within her went empty she knows it was not her willpower since she could still cast an explosion when she casted a fireball she took a short nap for 10 mins then she was awoken by hunger she then went to the cafeteria.

* * *

When she arrived at the cafeteria she was again impressed on how fast this school repairs their facilities every time she destroys them. Louise once again sat in the corner tables isolated from others, she received quite a lot of glares when she entered the cafeteria she just sat there eating some blueberry pie and reading her book taking notes for future preferences.

Crash... the sound of a plate crashing down filled the room louise tried to see what's happening and she saw Guiche scolding maid named siesta "how dare you walk in my direction and carelessly bump against me" guiche scolded the maid "I so sorry my lord it was just an accident and I just wanted to return that is yours" she then gave him a small bottle "Guiche is the bottle I gave you during our last date?" a girl name Katie asked him "Whats the meaning of this Guiche who is this girl?!" Montmorency is now mad at him.

"Ah monmon it's you ah this? this is nothing, hehe" Guiche tried to make an excuse "what do you mean it's nothing! that is my momento to you at our date"Katie said at Guiche obviously angry "so you were dating another girl you good for nothing womanizer!" monmon slapped him

"look at the chaos you cause you plebeian! hurting the hearts of these fair maidens" as Guiche was about to hit the poor maid, Louise caught his arms and said " you have no right to hurt and blame people for your own mistakes you two timing bastard. people began to laugh at Guiche as his two timing secrets were exposed by louise the zero.

"that does it Zero you have caused too much damage, this time I'll teach you a lesson I hereby Challenge you to a duel!" Guiche announce to the entire crowd "I accept set the time a and place" louise said with pride "vestri court tomorrow after lunch don't be late zero" with that Guiche took off and the crowd dispersed "Sigh...this is not good" louise then just realize she accepted the duel with her noble pride getting controlling her "well there is no turning back now" she said then she saw the siesta cleaning the floor she decide to help the maid which also surprised the maid that a noble was helping a commoner like her cleaning up the floor.

"Ah miss Valliere you don't need to get stain your hands like this" siesta told Louise " so your telling me a girl like me doesn't like to get her hands dirty?" Louise said with a smile as if teasing the girl " ah, um I mean that..." siesta was cut off when Louise said "don't worry about it I'm just helping a person in need"  
Louise and siesta were pretty close actually since siesta was the one who washes and collects Louise's laundry and because of that Louise insist siesta to stop calling her my lady or lady Valliere.

after all that she did not see or saw Kirche the entire lunch break so she asked siesta to bring a meal with her to kirche's room as a token of gratitude for her actions that morning.

* * *

When they reached her room she knocked at the door then Kirch opened her door and was surprised at least at Louise. "well hello Louise" she said in a happy tone drop the mask Kirch I know you are also as sad as me since both of us are being expelled so please drop your mask and show me you the truth.

Kirche gave up since it was impossible to hide it in from Louise. "ok Louise you got me what do you want?" well you could start us letting us in" louise gestures herself and the maid with her. kriche was curious about the food that came with with them. Louise of you want to eat then do it in the..." this is for you" louise cutt her off "for me ? what is this about louise? "nothing special just a token of gratitude for standing up for me this morning" then she dismissed siesta for some privacy between the two Kirche was happy at least but she was not ready to show it to her yet " don't be ridiculous I did it for tabitha" she acted like a tsundere louise found it cute that this is the first time she saw her act like that, louise decided to sit on the study table chair and found a list and note on the table she then realize that kirch was running away from home.

"So you're running away huh?" Kirche heart skipped a beat that she was found out "Louise I beg you please don't tell anyone about this" kirche said pleading to lose if this got out and reach her family her dreams will be ruined.

Louise stayed silent for a while then "take me with you" she said to kirch as the one girl was also surprise that she wants to run away with her if you're fine with coming with me then I could change my plans.

With that the two will start a new adventure as friends.

* * *

 **Hmmm... My louise seems a bit nice and wise. I think it needs some adjustment**

* * *

 **OK this wraps it up for now**

 **Dont forget to give reviews guys**

 **until next time.**

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back and sorry for the delay cuz I lost my progress on Titans and have to start all over again TWICE! but now I am back on teck with lots of legendary titans in my storage.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Symbiotic Event

* * *

Its been a sometime since Louise left Kirche's room and decided to further study her book and found something about fusion she read further to understand the concept of fusion.

after after reading a few minutes then she skimmed the book looking for any titans that will be used for then she found the fusion of the boldaar titan which she has, is fused with a titan called jade grove titan and to craft the titan it need moss, this made Louise shiver a bit that she would be collecting those dirty moss that grows on walls and those on the rocks on the rivers

But she has no choice when really want to make a fused titan so Louise went to the schools kitchen and looked bellow sink or behind the stables and even around the school walls looking for the material needed to make the jade grove.

the sun was setting when Louise has collected the required materials "phew... oh oh this is so gross" Louise said as she arranges the moss around the transmution circle and some of it are wet which doesn't look good to some eyes.

Louise then chanted spell, after a short while the moss then began to grow but it did not just grow without any form but it slowly form a humanoid figure that is 3 feet taller than any human.

Its like bush that was shaped into a human form. seeing her success her excitement only grew

"yes its really going to work" Louise said in her mind. With her excitement she had an idea.

after recalling the titan she just summoned she went to her wardrobe and took her brown coat which she plans to make some changes and putting her sewing lessons to good use for her run away in a few weeks.

When she finished putting on her coat she took out her Boldaar titan orb and she willed it it to appear then she threw the orb out of her window.

she peek out of the window and saw the boldaar titan beginning to take form, and the titan it self almost reached the 3rd floor of the dormitory.

Louise was nervous but she then jumped out of the window and was caught by her titan, she could feel the cold air blowing on her face which she should need to get use to since running away mean no more warm beds and hot milk every night and during winter.

Louise then ordered her titan to head toward the forest, since her titan was floating and not making those loud trembling steps like those golems that other mages summons giving her and her titan a quiet get way over the academy walls.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain guard was snoring and relaxing on one of the towers "hey... is something a mist?"said one of the guards below "I don't know... Hey is somthing a mist!?" shouted the other guard to his sleeping companion.

"ah no...no...no there is nothing" said the guard on the tower not even bothering to open his eyes.

when Louise and her titan reached in one of the thick area's in the forest she then got off and wasted no time making the transmution circle that is used for fusion and then she unsummoned her boldaar as per instruction says in her notes and then she place the orb of her boldaar and her jade grove titan.

she chanted the word on her notes " _By my will and power infuse your self with the titan by you and be reborn stronger!_ " as she chanted her words she could feel something being drained from her body making she whole body tremble.

After a short moment she collapse from exhaustion and she is falling unconscious, but before she black out she caught glimps at her fused titan.

she saw its body was made of rock that was was covered by vines and plants on its body before she lost consciousnesses.

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

Louise felt warm and comfortable like she was floating in air and at the same time being covered by something warm, as she wakes up she realized she was surrounded by branches and a few leaves and then she saw light radiated by her head, she crawled out of the hole and found her self coming out of a boulder that was not there last night.

once she stood up she felt the ground tremble and then the boulder and the plants and branches surrounding it slowly taking form of the titan she fused last night.

when the titan finished taking form Louise got a good look at it and it towered at 17 meters and is covered by branches and plant and has two extra set of arms made from branch.

she then realized that her titan protected her and kept her safe during the night and keeping her warm. Louise is a bit touched that of all things to embrace her was not her family nor friend but a construct that she gave life and in return it would keep her safe.

"You really do know how make a good impression. hehe.. thank you" Louise muttered to her self thanking her titan and now acknowledging it as a living companion.  
then the titan surprised her by nodding and kneeling before her.

the dumb folded Louise just stood there until the titan placed its hand on her head then she felt everything down and the titan turned it self into a orb and landing in Louise's hands.

when Louise returned to the school just before everyone wakes up as she went to her wardrobe and took out a sewing kit and began to modify her coat.

after 5 hours of working she managed to sew 3 pouches on the waist line and then add a hood to it she made sure it covered her face and then she looked at her clock it was 11 near noon and she remembers Guiche's deceleration of challenge.

she took her coat and placed her titans on the side pouch and the she went to the vestry court not wanting to make Guiche think she is forfeiting "no..." she said to her self "I will not back down and now I will show then that I am capable of something and I will prove then wrong"

with that she went to the door and headed straight to the vestry court to meet Guiche.

* * *

 **Too short? if yes then sorry about that but I will make the next update a bit longer and publish it faster that since I have returned my progress in the game. but for now please point out mistakes and see you nest time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry since I said I would update it fast but my net got crappy and every time I try to save this story the net is not connected and also a writing time of just 2 hours a day or sometimes can't due to others in the house using it.**

 **we are planning to change our internet brand this year so there might be a time where I cant publish anything.**

 **so anyhow on with the story!.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Duel

* * *

Its lunch time and the cafeteria is empty. with only a handful of students are inside.  
and one student is very curious why.

"Where is everyone?" asked student 1 to his fellow classmate.

"Didn't you hear the rumors?,"said student 2 "huh?... what rumors?" said student 1

"oh founder... have you been day dreaming yesterday?" said student 2 "maybe..." Said student 1

As Louise walks down the hall way to the vestry court and was met by professor Colbert

" well hello miss Valliere fancy meeting you here" said Colbert

" ah good noon professor" Louise said as she walks away

" miss Valliere may I ask why you were not in class since yesterday and whats with that coat"  
Colbert asked Louise wondering why she is wearing a coat over her school uniform.

" "oh this?, I am wearing it after making some alteration and all" Louise said while pointing out the parts where she made some changes.

Louise also told Colbert that going to class is now pointless that she would be leaving in a few weeks.

Colbert took note that despite her inability to cast magic her intellect is still her strong point and with that he took his leave not that Louise's reason is quite reasonable.

the entire vestry court was packed with students making Louise wonder how come the teachers did not notice this kind of commotions.

"Ah Louise the zero your arrival is expected a while ago, I was starting to think you ran away"  
Guiche said while he swing his rose.

" Better late than never, I was just preparing my self to beat you" Louise said with confidence for others to see.

" Well then lets start, I am Guiche the bronze and you will be facing my work of art, go my Valkyries!" Guiche said as he points his rose then the rose petal that dropped summoned a female warrior mad of bronzed came from the ground armed with a spear.

this time its Louise turn and she plans to surprise them all even Kirche who is also there watching on the sidelines.

" I am Louise... the alchemist... and You will be fighting my titan go symbotius!" Louise then took out her symbotius orb and threw it at the ground and a momentary flash came.

As Louise says her name and title the other students were surprise that she called her self an alchemist and she said about a titan which made the students wonder if she is just making things up until Louise took out something from her pocket and then threw it at the ground making a flash.

when the flash ended nothing happened then the other students began throwing insults at her

"Booo... do you expect us to believe everything ZERO!" " your going to lose hard Zero!"  
On the side line a blue haired girl was observing as he read her book but was interested in that flash though.

"Is that all for show ZERO" said Guiche with a tone of victory " well if that is ll then prepare for the embarrassment of your life Louise" with that Guiche ordered his Valkyries to attack.

then the whole ground shook making students fall and frightening them. even the Valkyrie stopped on its tracks until a massive hand came out of the ground below the Valkyrie and crushing it within its hands.

"Wha-What is that?" Guiche was surprised that a golem suddenly came from the ground and instantly crushed his Valkyrie.

Every one watching the duel was speechless as a large construct came from the ground and destroying the golem Guiche summoned looking closely they can see branches and leaves on its body but what stand out is the height of the golem.

its height was comparable to a Square class golem that Square leveled mages always summon. this also caught a certain red head in the sidelines.

"Did Louise summoned that? impossible... she could not even cast a spell properly, but this..." Kirche just stood there speaking and asking her self how could the so called ZERO be capable of this level of magic." just what ells are you hiding Louise..."

Mean while the entire crowed bust into confusion and even denying tha fact the she is the one who summoned the golem.

" There must be a mistake here, the zero could not have summoned this" said a student

"yeah maybe she hired a dishonored mage and make him summon this golem... I bet she could not even command it!" said another

* * *

Meanwhile in the office...

* * *

The head master and professor Colbert was watching the entire scene and ordered the other teachers to observe.

" This is really surprising... the Scion of the Valleire family manage to summon a Square class golem despite her inability to do so" said old Osmond

"But there might be a possibility a 3rd party is involve" said the secretary miss Loungeville (AKA. Mathilda)

" No there isn't my dear Loungeville, I placed detection wards around the school ground and there is no Square call mage in the vicinity of the duel taking place.

" But she summoned a golem out of nowhere this should be brought to attention of the staff " Colbert interrupted

" It may be she is hiding something but for now... *Who would like to bet wich one would win*" Old Osmond said in a happy tone breaking the atmosphere of seriousness.

" Or maybe should send a report to the kingdom about your gambli..." loungville stoped as she saw Old Osmond kneeling with puppy eye. then she snapped...

"You good for nothing geezer! act your own age for Founders sakes!" with that out burst Old Osmond will take a beating from the raging green haired secretary.

* * *

Back to the duel

* * *

Louise saw every one and everything stood still at the shock they received from her Titan. she then saw Guiche frozen but decided to make him spat out of it.

" Hey Guiche are going to give up or fight" Louise called out breaking Guiche's from spacing out.

"o - of course not! your golem might be large but I have the numbers!" Guiche waved his wand then 20 Valkyries came fort armed with spears and sword.

Guiche then ordered his Valkyries to attack Louise but was met with opposition from the large construct. Louise's Titan did not even flinch when the weapons of the Valkyries but the weapons them selves bent and became blunt after trying to strike the magic infused rock.

this gave the valkyries even more disadvantage not that their weapons are broken and useless to the point it needs to be scraped and then the titan wasted no time crushing and ripping apart those unarmed titans with just its strength and fist.

Guiche saw his Valkyries were being toyed and obliterated he was about to wet himself but an I idea came to him and he focused his willpower and crafted a 12 meter tall Bronzed ordered it to attack Louise's Titan with the gigantic sword that it carries but against the magical fusion Titan only chipped a few rock off the Titan.

Louise was overjoyed that her Titan cam beat up an army of Bronzed Valkyrie. when all the Valkyries were defeated it made the ground trembling as it walks towards Guiche.

Guiche was all but sweating and is about to wet him self then Louise came forward and he wasted no time forfeiting the match.

"I surrender you win so please don't hurt me ZERO!" Guiche said with trembling voice not wanting to face the large construct.

" Looks like I win You double timing idiot but I want to be called by my name or a tittle fitted for me" Louise said pointing at him

"huh what? no way ZERO you may have me at your mercy but everyone here thinks you just hire some noble to do your own tricks... yeah hah tricks!" Guiche said trying to regain his pride and expose Louise.

" hired some noble?... Do your think a Valliere would do something so dishonorable?, well how about I show you that your so called ZERO has become even better than you!" Louise said out loud for everyone to hear.

She then went to scraped Valkyries and then collected the swords and took a few parts off the Valkyries, She then drew a large version of the transmution circle and she began chanting her spell with the materials in the middle of the circle.

The students were wondering what kind of rune is Louise drawing in the grounds soft soil but what made made no sense to them was the chant Louise was casting, It sounded foreign and is some what similar to elven language that they heard on some lessons.

Louise is using all of her strength as she conjures her spell but she felt different, far different than all her training that almost drained her will power but still something is draining inside her, she could feel her body beginning to tire but she ignored it and finished her spell.

After she chanted two large flash came blinding everyone but as the light fades they saw something put of this world. the first one was a golem that was covered in blade even just his body is covered by blade, and the second one was colored in bronze but it has a large axe attached to its right arm.

Louise saw the faces of the students and was glad to see it making her happy.

"what this is impossible... ho-how this your make this! its just impossible" Guiche said out of fear and jealousy

" I said I will show and now you and any of you here could now never belittle be again!"

The entire crowed was speechless with her outburst and her magic, Louise then recalled her titans and placed them in her pouch. She then walked away from the entire crowed leaving a note in everyone's head that she is no longer the Louise they could insult and bully for her inability to cast magic now that she has defeated a fellow mage.

* * *

 **So that's it for the duel and how is my fight scene?**


End file.
